


Take Me for A Ride

by Joths_Dump



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bottom Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Bottoming from the Top, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Top Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joths_Dump/pseuds/Joths_Dump
Summary: Poor King Dimitri is left alone and winds up super stressed out. But fortunately his dear Ashe has come to take him on a relaxing ride!One of my fics for #bottomitriweekend!
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Bottomitri Weekend





	Take Me for A Ride

Ashe tried to be quiet as he entered Dimitri’s office, but the ancient door creaked ominously as he pushed it open. “Your majesty?”

“Go away,” Dimitri groaned from his desk. His face was buried in an uncharacteristic mess of documents. Ashe winced; the inflection of his voice was frightfully similar to when they first reunited at the monastery.

Poor Dimitri, Ashe thought to himself. He felt guilty for not coming to the castle sooner. Though it was not his fault but minor misfortune that he did not receive Dedue’s letter. “Dimitri, forgive my intrusion.”

Dimitri’s lifted his head up. “Ashe?” He twisted around to face his friend and guest. “Ashe!” he squealed joyfully. In seconds he had left his desk behind and clasped Ashe’s hands in his own. “What brings you here my friend?”

Relief washed over Ashe. “Dedue sent me a letter. He left for Duscur a week ago, right?”

“Ah… so he asked you to babysit me.” Dimitri fussed.

“Well, it seems you’ve been even busier as of late.” Ashe pointed to Dimitri’s disastrous work space. “I’m sure you wouldn’t mind a familiar face to keep you company.” Ashe beamed with a warm smile.

“Yes, actually it’s perfect!” Dimitri loudly proclaimed. “Ahem,” he quieted down. “I’ve been in need of a _ride_ to relieve stress.” His voice became much softer, “You are an excellent partner for such an activity.”

“Oh, sure Dimitri!” Ashe agreed. “My horse probably hasn’t settled down in the stables yet so…”

“Ah… no.” Dimitri blushed. He grasped Ashe by the shoulders, “My request is for a different sort of _ride_.”

“Oh.”

-

Ashe finds it hard to describe, just how surreal it is to be laying on his king’s bed naked and attentively watching the very same king loosen his own asshole up with a slick and soothing fluid. Yet here he is, waiting for Dimitri to prepare himself for Ashe’s dick. He fights back the need to apologize for not taking on the duty himself, but he was to nervous and unskilled and at the moment Dimitri was too impatient with lust.

Dimitri sighs and speaks softly, “Alright, I think I’m ready.”

Ashe gulps down his anxiety and welcomes Dimitri over. “I’m ready for you.”

Dimitri crawls over to Ashe and scans him down. “Almost,” he takes the bottle of lubricant and begins to gently apply it to Ashe’s dick. Ashe shivers and whimpers as his king affectionately strokes him. Once he reaches full mast, Dimitri sits back and admires him. “You never cease to amaze me. You are so huge!”

Ashe sputters. “You’re exaggerating!”

“Not at all! But don’t worry, I am well trained with _spears._ ”

Ashe’s cheeks burst red with blush and he accidentally commands Dimitri, “Th-then show me!”

Dimitri giggles and surrounds Ashe’s waist with his legs. He shimmies down with his hole teasingly close, and then sits up on his knees. His hole hovers above Ashe’s dick. Taunting him. But he doesn’t find it too troublesome. Ashe feels like the view alone could make him come. Dimitri was breath-taking. When Ashe saw him again after those horrid five years, Dimitri was by no means a small man. But time away from the battle field with Dedue by his side to make sure he was well-fed, helped Dimitri fill out.

“Goddess you’re so fucking hot,” he blurts out.

Dimitri grins, “So are you.” He descends down upon Ashe. He braces himself with one arm planted on the bed and the other on Ashe’s chest. When Dimitri feels Ashe’s tip prick his entrance, he hesitates for a second. But continues and let the head pop in. Ashe covers his mouth with his hand and Dimitri huffs coyly. He sinks deeper down, incrementally. Ashe wants to scream ‘hurry up!’ But he lets Dimitri set the pace.

Dimitri’s face strained and he growled the further down he got. “Dimitri are you alright?” He lifted his hand off the mattress and gave Ashe the ‘just one second’ signal. He grasps Ashe by the waist with both hands, and Ashe in turn placed his hands on to Dimitri’s thighs. The king took a deep breath… and plunged down and around the base of Ashe’s dick.

“Fuck.”

“You-… you can say that again.” Ashe gently caressed Dimitri’s legs, as he tried to comprehend the situation. “What a nice butt.”

“I would hope so considering your dick is in it,” the king laughed.

Ashe blushed and explained. “Well, I mean, yeah you feel like heaven around me. But what I meant was… your… um… rump.” Ashe sighed somewhat solemnly. “It’s got a lot more meat to it than before. You’ve… healed up well.”

Now Dimitri understood what he meant. “Heh, maybe I have. But come now, this is no time for sentimentality. Being your cock-warmer is fine and dandy. But I want to be _fucked._ ”

Ashe hummed, and dug his fingers into the flesh of Dimitri’s thighs. The king weighed heavily upon his lap, yet Ashe fought back and bucked his hips up.

“Mmph.” Dimitri mmphed. Ashe looked in his eyes with concern and worry, but the king flashed him a toothy grin. He lifted up ever so slightly, and slid back down to the base.

Ashe hummed with delight and the two of them shared smiles. The two begin to work together to bring each other satisfaction. At first it was a struggle to line up their movements, but when they finally synchronize it is bliss.

Dimitri is bouncing on Ashe’s groin. He bites his lips, he groans deep enough to resonate through both of their bodies, and his eyes wet with tears.

Ashe chuckles at his kings display. He teases him and eggs him on with cruel praises; “You’re so cute like this,” and “You look so regal on your throne.”

Dammit, Dimitri forgot how mean Ashe could be! He clenches tighter around Ashe, earning a gasp. “Ashe… you are so wonderful. You are far too kind.” Ashe’s cheeks turn pink, well pinker than they were from the sex. His lips part; he’s preparing a question.

But Dimitri doesn’t let him. “So kind and compassionate. So loyal and diligent.” Ashe bites his lip and closes his eyes. He digs the tips of his fingers into Dimitri’s thighs. Dimitri doesn’t stop speaking or moving. “I cannot thank you enough for all you have done for us…” Ashe pulls back his left arm and hides his face behind it. Dimitri can’t see it, but there are tears. “For our kingdom. Our companions. Dear Dedue. Even myself…” Dimitri’s voice trembles, the tears running down his cheeks aren’t from exertion.

“I… I love you Ashe.”

Ashe breaks. He whimpers and groans and instinctually thrusts deep into Dimitri, and fills him up with his seed. He pants and wipes the sweat from his brow; the room is spinning and seconds overlap. When he comes to his senses, he recognizes Dimitri’s spend coating his abdomen. The king sits there gasping for breath. He is looking down and his face is veiled by his golden locks. Ashe remembers what his king said. His response is plain and simple.

“I love you too Dimitri.”

Dimitri snaps up. He pulls his hair out of his face and Ashe can see the tear stains on his cheeks. Dimitri sniffles… and dives forward to embrace Ashe in a hug. “I love you, I love you, I love you,” he cries into the smaller man’s shoulder.

In turn, Ashe wraps one arm tight around Dimitri’s waist. With his free hand he rubs the back of Dimitri’s head to soothe him. “Take your time Your Majesty. I’m right here.”

They bathe in one another’s warmth and pulse. After a couple of minutes of blissful silence, Dimitri snores. Ashe holds back a chuckle. “Rest well, you deserve it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Some details I forgot to elaborate on. This is not Ashe and Dimitri's first time together. 
> 
> This idea has been floating in my head for a while, thankfully this event was just the push I need to write it! I have one other post I'll put up tomorrow and hopefully I can write one more of my ideas before the end of the weekend!  
> Big Dick Ashe Gang Rise Up


End file.
